You Were Mine
by CJtheCregg
Summary: An almost AU Roswell fic. Set in the future, and various event occur, including Alex's mysterious return, among other things Written before the discovery of Tess being Alex's killer
1. Part One - In the Beginning

YOU WERE MINE  
  
  
  
Title: You Were Mine  
  
Author: Lillie – catcharm17@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah. I don't own Roswell (even though I wish I did) I don't know any of the actors (even though I would DIE to have Brendan Fehr, or Jason Behr, or Nick Weschler, or Colin Hanks.) And I have no association with the WB, UPN, Jason Katims, Melinda Metz or any other the other producer ppl. Don't sue me, I'm using the characters for a non-profit thing, purely for the fans of Roswell's enjoyment. Besides even if you did sue me, I have nothing to give you! Enjoy the story  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Category: Max/Liz…….. a little Maria/Michael  
  
Summery: Set 8 years in the future. Max leaves Liz behind when he and Tess return home to Antar. Find out how she copes.  
  
Sequel: Once You've Loved Somebody  
  
Muse-ic: 'You Were Mine' – Dixie Chicks  
  
  
  
Liz reached up to take the hidden key from its hiding place above the door, where it had been for so long.  
  
She sighed. Back in Roswell again. She and Max had been in LA for 7 years. Until last year that was. Last year. Max. God. How much she loved him. And missed him. How could he have done that to her. Home. It had happened a year ago today. The message. Received through Valenti. They were going home. All the way out in to the desert, Liz had waited for Max to say he wasn't going. And all the way, Max hadn't said a word. The desert. They had arrived. Isabel was already there. As were Maria and Michael, Kyle and Tess. Even Amy and Jim were there. They had finally told Maria's mom when she had married Jim. God. The look on her face. Liz laughed to herself, remembering. Like mother, like daughter she thought. Max and Liz had been the last to arrive. Michael stepped forward. 'I'm staying.' His only words. Max had been angry. Furious. He was in charge, he was King, and he was going to be damned if his second in command disobeyed his orders. Michael had stepped down from rank. Refused to go. He was a no one. No longer the Kings confidante. No longer anyone. He was an alien on the wrong planet. But he stayed. He stood his ground. He had a reason to stay. Three reasons to stay. Maria. And his daughters. Sky and Starr. Named after where their Daddy came from. Maria hadn't been expecting this. She told him to go. She begged him to go. For all of them. But he stayed. For her. Isabel had turned from where she had been staring at the sky, having her own conversation with Alex. Alex had been gone 10 years, but she still talked to him as if he were still there. 'I'm staying to.' Max had blown up. His sister. The royal princess. But she stood her ground well. Didn't falter for a second. And she stayed. Max was furious. He hadn't been expecting anyone to refuse. Let alone his sister. He had turned to Tess. But she didn't say anything. She didn't need to or want to. She wasn't about to abandon her supposed destiny…. Nor was she willing to be a deserter. Everyone already knew her answer. Whether she wanted to go or not, she'd go.  
  
Liz had been waiting for Max to turn to her and tell her he was staying. She waited. And waited. And when he walked towards her, she thought he'd say that. But he look on his face gave him away. And she knew. She knew he was leaving.  
  
"Take care Liz. Take care of our babies. And know I'll come back for you. I have to go. I have to find out where we are from."  
  
Liz knew that. But she also knew his destiny. And she knew that without her there for him he would fall into Tess's arms. Tess still controlled him. He might have been King. But Tess was powerful.  
  
Liz had collapsed onto the ground in tears when Max and Tess made their way to the cave. Maria had helped her up. Amy had hugged her and held her like a mother. Even Jim had comforted her in his own way. Amy and Jim were far more parents to her that her own. Even though they loved her, her parents didn't know so much about her.  
  
Michael and Kyle had stood back and let her grieve, and then they too had helped her. Isabel, the girl who had been strong for so long, kept strong, and took her home.  
  
1 I can't find a reason to let go  
  
Even though you've found a new love  
  
And she's what your dreams are made of  
  
I can find a reason to hang on  
  
What went wrong can be forgiven  
  
With out you it ain't worth living, alone.  
  
Liz stepped through the front door. She had been standing on the porch for far too long, and Michael, who had been waiting in Maria's car for her to go in, had finally come up to see if she was alright. He had seen the look in her eyes, and had known what she was thinking about. Michael knew her far to well to have to say anything. So he just held her instead. But Michael had left. He had gone home to his wife. Something Max would never do again.  
  
Liz stepped into the lounge and saw Isabel sitting on the couch. She was watching a late night movie. Isabel had moved in with Liz the day after Max had left. And she hadn't left. Isabel to, was alone. Alex had been gone for 10 years, and she still hadn't moved on. She still lived him with same amount of passion that she had 10 years ago. Liz smiled sadly, and moved into her room. She lay down on the centre of her bed and slowly curled up with her head on Max's pillow. It had lost his scent a long time before but Liz still put her head there for comfort. She drifted off to sleep in tears and awoke later that night…… in tears.  
  
2 Sometimes I wake up crying at night  
  
And sometimes I scream out your name  
  
What right does she have to take you away  
  
When for so long you were mine.  
  
Liz took the box out form under her bed. Her and Max's bed. She had woken up screaming and crying every night since Max had left and every night she had gone through these photos. Liz shuffled through the photos, until she came across her two favourite photos. The photo that used to be of her, Maria and Alex, until Max had changed Maria and Alex's heads into his. And the photo taken at their wedding. Max had laughing at some thing Michael had said and Liz had her head on his shoulder while smiling at something Maria had said. Isabel had unexpectently taken that photo. And Liz had silently thanked her for it, for 11 years. The box was full of photos. Of her and Max together, of her and Max separately. Of her and Max with their friends. Of her and Max with their family.  
  
3 Took out all the pictures of our Wedding Day  
  
It was a time of love and laughter  
  
Happy Ever After  
  
But even those old pictures have begun to fade  
  
Please tell me she's not real  
  
And that your really coming home to stay.  
  
She put all the pictures carefully back into the box, knowing they were there. Reading for her to take out the next night. And the next. And the next. Liz lay back down on the bed. She drifted off and as she had every night since that awful day, she awoke hours later screaming Max's name.  
  
4 Sometimes I wake up crying at night  
  
And sometimes I scream out your name  
  
What right does she have to take you away  
  
When for so long you were mine.  
  
Liz opened the door. She peaked in to see the sleeping form roll over in bed. She smiled. She had always been restless as a child too. She looked at the child in the bed. Vilondra. Vilondra Maria Evans. Her daughter. Her and Max's daughter. Named after Isabel and Maria. Only four years old. Only three when her daddy left. Yet she still remember him as if he had left yesterday. Liz quietly shut the door, not wanting to wake Londra up. She crept down the hallway to the next door. She opened this one as well. Her son's room. Rath Kyle. Named after Michael and Kyle. He was six now and such a solemn little boy. She sighed. To much like Max. Thinks he has to take all the troubles of the world on his shoulders. Just like Max. In his mannerisms. His voice. His temper. And especially his looks.  
  
I can give you two good reasons  
  
To show you loves not blind  
  
He's six and she's four  
  
And you know they adore you  
  
So how can I tell them you changed your mind?  
  
A person came up behind her, and Liz smiled when she heard Isabel's voice say ' He looks more and more like Max every day, doesn't he?'  
  
Liz smiled. Isabel was right. She shut the door and then turned to Isabel. 'I won't speak him name ever again until he returns. I suggest you do the same.'  
  
Isabel gave her a look. 'Liz, he may never return.'  
  
Liz smiled weakly. ' I know. But everyday until he does I won't speak his name. And everynight until he does, I'll wake up screaming and crying his name.'  
  
5 Sometimes I wake up crying at night  
  
And sometimes I scream out your name  
  
What right does she have to take you away  
  
When for so long you were mine.  
  
I remember when you were mine.  
  
  
  
to be continued…………. 


	2. Part Two - The Return

YOU WERE MINE – PART TWO  
  
  
  
Title: You Were Mine  
  
Part: Two  
  
Author: Lillie – catcharm17@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah. I don't own Roswell (even though I wish I did) I don't know any of the actors (even though I would DIE to have Brendan Fehr, or Jason Behr, or Nick Weschler, or Colin Hanks.) And I have no association with the WB, UPN, Jason Katims or any other the other producer ppl. Don't sue me, I'm using the characters for a non-profit thing, purely for the fans of Roswell's enjoyment. Besides even if you did sue me, I have nothing to give you! Enjoy the story  
  
Rating: PG 13  
  
Category: Max/Liz…….. a little Maria/Michael and Alex/Isabel  
  
Summery: Max returns after 6 years. How does Liz cope with his return. How do his children cope with seeing the father who left them, again. And where did Alex come from????  
  
Muse-ic: Once You've Loved Somebody – Dixie Chicks  
  
  
  
1 ' I said I wanna touch the earth  
  
I wanna break it in my hands  
  
I wanna grow something wild and unruley  
  
I wanna sleep on the hard ground  
  
In the comfort of your arms  
  
I wanna pillow of blue bonnets  
  
And a blanket made of stars  
  
Oh it sounds good to me'  
  
Liz laughed, thinking of Max 'Me to.' Maria, who had just walked in the door, snorted and said sarcastically, ' What – you want to get all dirty, get a crick in your neck, get leaves and sticks stuck in your hair and pneumonia? – Sound like fun.'  
  
Liz laughed at the expression on Maria's face. Maria always knew how to make her laugh. She turned back to Maria who was saying something to her. ' …. so anyway, that's over now. Lizzie. why are you listening to the Dixie Chicks. You know as well as I do that you only listen to them when you fight with Max. And unless Max suddenly dropped out of the sky…. Which is possible, but not very likely….although it could happen, I guess, I mean its happened before. Right? Liz?….. Liz? Hey! Liz… I was talking to you. Liz, where'd ya go???' Maria turned as she heard a voice that she hadn't herd in over 5 years, behind her. 'Dropped out o the sky, huh?'  
  
Maria whipped around as she realised who is was. ' MAX!!!!' Oh My God!!!!' Maria jumped up from where she had been sitting, and flung her self at Max. 'How? When? I mean….. why?……..' Max laughed as Maria stammered for words. 'Lost for words? Well that's a first!'  
  
Liz came out of her bedroom, where Max had emerged from, and Maria heard a sound coming from the bedroom. Max turned back to her and said ' Well 'ria, I'll let Liz explain her side, and then I'll tell you mine.' Max disapeared into the bedroom, and Maria turned to Liz in confusion. 'Did I just hear a baby cry?' Liz laughed…. ' and on with the story…'  
  
2  
  
3  
  
4 Four Hours Earlier  
  
4.1 'There is no good reason  
  
5 I should have to be so alone  
  
I'm smothered by this emptiness  
  
Lord, I wish I was made of stone  
  
Like a fool I lead my soul to love  
  
And it paid me back in change  
  
God, help me  
  
Am I the only one who's ever felt this way?  
  
A heart that's worn and weathered  
  
Would know better than to fight  
  
But I will earn mine like a weapon  
  
Played out love like a crime  
  
And it wrung me out  
  
And strung me out  
  
And it hung years on my face  
  
God, help me,  
  
Am I the only one who's ever felt this way.'  
  
Liz flipped through radio stations until she found one that was playing a song she liked. She was driving through the desert on her way back from picking up Londra and Rath from her parents house. Her parents had moved to Santa Fe four years previously, leaving the Crash Down for Liz to run.  
  
Londra was 9 now and was sitting in the backseat of Max's old jeep listening to her new CD. Liz frowned. Why could she hear that music so loudly. She glanced in the rear-view mirror, and caught a glimpse of Londra holding the CD to her ear. Liz smiled. 'Londra, sweetie. I thought I asked you not to listen to CD's that way. You know that normal people don't understand it…… you didn't listen to it like that at grams and gramps did you?'  
  
Liz frowned, wondering what her parents would think if they saw their grand daughter listen to a CD by placing it next to her ear. Damn Isabel. I should have known she'd teach them to do something like that. Next thing I know they'll both be walking into my dreams. Liz clicked back to reality when she heard Londra say ' Take a chill pill momma. I only do this round you, Rath, aunt Issy, uncle Alex, Ashlee, Harrison, aunt Ria, uncle Michael, Sky, Starr, Cloud and grama Amy and poppa Jim.'  
  
Liz's head shot up when she heard the expression 'chill pill'. Obviously Isabel wasn't the only one teaching her daughter things. She'd have to talk to Michael about that one. Liz looked over at her 12 year old son who was sitting next to her. He was gazing out the window with such a solemn look on his face. He was forever frowning. So much like his father, Liz thought.  
  
Liz was singing along with the music and she started laughing when she heard Rath grumble 'Mom, geez, do you HAVE to sing quite so loudly?' Liz looked over at him, and poked her tongue out. 'I'll sing as loudly as I want.' She smiled to herself when she was a slight smile on Raths mouth as he tried not to crack a grin at her silly behaviour. Liz turned back to riving and braced herself when she realised where they were about to pass by. It was the place where she had last seen Max. She turned to that she could still see the road but not the desert on her right hand side. As usual Londra and Rath practically hung over the edge of the car trying to see something. Anything. Liz was worried. She knew they hoped their father would come home. But they did this every time they passed through here. She was lost in her thoughts when she realised that she was almost past the place, and Londra was calling her name.  
  
'Mommy. Mom? MOM!' Liz shock her head to let herself click back to reality. 'What sweetie?' Liz got the shock of her life at Londra's next word. 'Daddy. Its Daddy.'  
  
Liz gasped. ' Londra. Sweetie. What are you talking about?' Liz pulled the car over to the side of the road. 'Rath. Whats going on? Rath?' She turned to look at her son, who had turned around and was staring over the back of his eat with his mouth gaping open. ' Oh My God, Mom. You have GOT to see this.'  
  
Liz turned around in her seat, and did a double take. There was a man sitting on the side of the road a hundred feet back….. and while he certainly looked like Max…….. well obviously it couldn't be Max. Could it? Definitely not, Liz thought to herself. Its just some hitchhiker looking for a ride. And while Liz would normally never pick up anyone, she reversed the jeep back to that she was beside that man. She didn't look up, hardly daring to, and asked him 'Need a ride?'  
  
The man looked up and smiled, and then winked at Rath. 'Well, well….. if it isn't little Lizzie Evans…. And driving my car to.'  
  
His car. And that voice…….. Liz looked up and gasped. 'Max!' Max grinned at her and nodded. ' Liz.' He stated. Liz shrieked. ' Oh my God – Max!' She jumped out of the car and threw herself at him. But just before she reached him, she stopped. 'Max. Where's…… Tess' Just the name was painful for her to say….. Max gave her a stunned look. ' Tess??? What are you talking about? Tess never… Oh.' Max stopped talking and smiled slightly. ' Guess she never came back huh?' Liz looked at him. ' Max, what are you talking about?'  
  
Max smiled ' Well, after you guys left me and Tess here, we headed to the cave, but she left, she had never planned to come along, but…. I don't know. She just turned to me and said. ' I can't go through with this. I won't be responsible for breaking you up….' I thought she went back to Roswell. But I guess not.'  
  
Liz heard a sound behind her. The kids. She'd forgotten all about them. How would they take Max coming back? Rath came up beside her. ' Dad?'  
  
Max grinned…. ' So, Rath, happy to see your old man again?'  
  
Liz looked at him. She saw a smile start to creep on to his face, and then she saw the anger creep into his eyes. 'Mom may be happy to just forgive you for leaving, but I'm not. You've been gone 6 years. 6 whole years.' With that, Rath turned and stormed back to the jeep. Max started to go after him, but Liz stopped him. 'Leave him Max, he just needs to cool down.'  
  
Max frowned, then smiled ' A little TO much like me, huh?'  
  
Liz smiled ' Isabel says exactly the same thing' Max looked up at her. 'Isabel? How is she? Hope shes not as pissed at me, as Rath is.'  
  
Liz glanced at him ' Well, after we got Alex back…….'  
  
Max almost jumped ten feet into the air. 'Alex? But… I thought. What?'  
  
Liz grinned ' My thoughts exactly.'  
  
Liz glanced behind her again as she heard footsteps. It was Londra. 'So, Pops. Whatcha doing out here in the desert?' Liz laughed. That kid was so much like Isabel.  
  
Max looked confused ' Pops??? Excuse me. Pops. Its Dad, thank you very much.'  
  
'Yeah, well whatever' Londra muttered  
  
Max thought aloud ' Damn, she is EXACTLY like Isabel!'  
  
Vilondra looked up at him ' Once again, so Aunt Issy says. Anyway, as Mom was saying, Uncle Alex came back. We used the Grenolith to get him back.'  
  
'Woah!!!!! UNCLE Alex????????? Does that mean Issy finally got married? And the Grenolith? How the hell did you guys use that?'  
  
Liz frowned. 'Language. Little Ears around.'  
  
Londra frowned. 'Excuse me Mom. Little ears they are not.' With that she moved her hand over both of her ears, and two very large ears appeared. Max started laughing 'Abusing your powers, just like Isabel huh?' Londra waved her hand in the air and her ears returned to normal ' Well, I'm a little more experienced than she was, but yeah, I use 'em for fun…. You got a problem with that?'  
  
Liz started laughing even harder. 'Londra, sweetie, can you go take some of Dad's stuff over to the jeep and get Rath to help you load to up?'  
  
Londra took off over to where Max's pile of stuff was. Max looked down at Liz and smiled. ' Londra, huh? Cute nick name………. So alone at last…'  
  
Liz snorted ' Huh! We both know what happened last time you used that line….. shes standing right over there!'  
  
Max leaned in to give Liz a kiss, when suddenly they heard Londra cry out ' Mom! Dad! Why is there a baby over here?'  
  
Liz shrieked 'What!!!!!! Max????"  
  
Max smiled ' Opps, kinda…. Ummmmm forgot about her. Damn I gotta get better at this. OK, Liz calm down. Shes not mine. Exactly. Well what I mean, is she… no I mean, I'm not her father.'  
  
'Max, sweetie, your babbling.'  
  
'OK, the thing is, it kinda took me a while to ummmmm, find out planet, and when I got there, they took me to this hospital type place. Well it turns out, when Me and Issy's…. and as it turns out Michael's, mother put us on the ship to come out here, she was pregnant. When the baby was born, they put her into this pod like thing. Like ours. You know, it stops you from getting older. Well anyway, the people were under orders not to take her out until, either, Issy, Michael or I turned up. Unfortunately Mom died a week after having her, and our Dad was killed a year later. So anyway, she was in the pod for almost 70 years. And when they took her out, only 3 days a go, she was only 3 days old. So shes well, six days old now.'  
  
'OK, let me get this straight. Apart from all this baby stuff…. I took you what? 6 years to get there…….. and THREE days to get back?'  
  
Max laughed ' Well, not exactly. I was lost for like 4 years, and well Delaina is a big place, and it took me a year to find the right people. So then that's, what 5 years, and then I was taken to the hospital, but that didn't happen for almost 11 months. So, its just under 6 years. And it was this time warp thing that sent me and Taysha back.'  
  
Liz gasped ' Taysha? Is that her name? That is so nice.'  
  
Max smiled. 'I thought so to. Mom had left a list of names, and told us to choose one. So I choose Taysha Elizabeth Evans.'  
  
Liz gasped again ' Elizabeth? Max that is so sweet!'  
  
Max smiled 'Londra, will you bring Taysha over here?' he called out to his daughter.  
  
'Also she left insructions, that whoever claimed her……..i.e. – me, would be her parent, as well as whoever they were married to. So, Mom…….. this is kid number three…' Max kidded around.  
  
Now my sense of humour needs a break  
  
See your shadow in a mirror  
  
And she's laughing through her tears  
  
One more smiles all I can fake  
  
There is a wound inside me,  
  
And it's bleeding like a flood  
  
There's times when I see a light ahead  
  
And hope is not enough  
  
And another night surrounds me  
  
And it pounds me like a weight  
  
God help me  
  
Am I the only one who's ever felt this way.  
  
God help me,  
  
Am I the only one who's ever felt this way.  
  
  
  
To be continued in Part Two of 'Once You've Loved Somebody' 


	3. Part Three - Story Telling and The Reuni...

PART THREE  
  
YOU WERE MINE  
  
Title: You Were Mine  
  
Author: Lillie – catcharm17@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah. I don't own Roswell (even though I wish I did) I don't know any of the actors (even though I would DIE to have Brendan Fehr, or Jason Behr, or Nick Weschler, or Colin Hanks.) And I have no association with the WB, UPN, Jason Katims or any other the other producer ppl. Don't sue me, I'm using the characters for a non-profit thing, purely for the fans of Roswell's enjoyment. Besides even if you did sue me, I have nothing to give you! Enjoy the story  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Category: Max/Liz…….. a little Maria/Michael and Alex/Isabel  
  
Summery: Max is back… Alex is too…. Huh? Max has to explain himself to everyone!  
  
Muse-ic: 'One You've Loved Somebody' – Dixie Chicks  
  
Maria was sitting on the couch in Max and Liz's house. Her mouth was gapping wide open and Liz was sitting across from her laughing her head off.  
  
'Geez, 'ria. Anyone would think someone dropped out of the sky on top of you.' Liz was trying really hard to stop herself from laughing at the expression on Maria's face again.  
  
'Come on Maria. We need to go ring Michael and get him to bring the kids over, and Isabel, Alex and their kids……….. Should we ring Kyle?……. And what about your mom and Jim?'  
  
Maria was still sitting looked like a stunned deer on the couch, and then Liz heard a voice from behind her. It was Max. ' I think we should ring all of them, they were all involved.'  
  
Maria clicked back to reality. 'Well I'll ring Michael and get him to bring the girls over…'  
  
Max interupted her ' How are Sky and Starr anyway?'  
  
Maria laughed 'They're fine…. Guess you don't know about the other ten kids right?'  
  
Max gasped ' Ten? Geez you guys HAVE been busy!'  
  
Liz snorted ' Ten 'ria? When did that happen. Last I heard you only had three kids.'  
  
Max laughed at the look on Marias face. It was clear she had been planning to lead him along as far as she could, and Liz had just ruined it. 'So three huh? What the other ones name? Start with an S…… or perhaps something like Lightning… Planet…. Cloud?'  
  
Maria smiled 'Yup.'  
  
Max looked back at her ' Yup. What?'  
  
Maria smiled ' Yup, her names Cloud.'  
  
Max started laughing. ' Your kidding right'  
  
Liz leaned over a whispered in his ear. ' That's what I said.'  
  
Maria snorted. 'Well now that we've finished discussing my abnormal choice of names, I'm gonna go ring Michael. Liz, you gonna ring Isabel.'  
  
Max looked up from the magazine he had picked up 'I'll ring Issy.'  
  
Liz gave him a look ' Max…… I don't know if that's such a good idea. I mean……. Well I just think I should do it. We've gotten really close over the last 6 years, and welll…… I just think I should do it.'  
  
Max sighed ' Fine. You do it. But don't tell her I'm here. Just tell her to come over. Maria – you do the same.'  
  
Liz and Maria disappeared into the kitchen and Max sat down on the couch with the magazine he had picked up before. Londra stuck her head around the corner. ' Daddy. Taysha's crying. Can I pick her up?'  
  
Max smiled God he had missed being called Daddy. 'Sure sweetie. Wanna bring her in her?'  
  
Londa nodded and then disappeared into the bedroom. A few minutes later she returned with Taysha. 'So Dad, when does she start using her powers?' Londra loked curious. 'I mean….. I've never had a baby sister or brother… so I don't know when I got mine or anything.'  
  
Max smiled. This was a great story. ' Well take a seat, cause this is a looooooong story Londra.'  
  
Londra settled herself on the couch next to Max, with Taysha in her arms.  
  
'Well it all started the day you were born. Your Mom was in her hospital room with you, and we were planning to take you home as soon a possible, as we had with Rath, cause it isn't always to good having an 'alien' baby in a human hospital. So I had gone to get the car, and as I was coming down the hallway towards the room you and your mom were in, a heard your mom scream. God was I panicing. I ran through the door. And there you were – you'd levitated yourself right up into the middle of the room. Your mom was beside herself. I took one look at you, and said Vilondra Maria Evans get down here right now, and you lowered yourself straight into my arms. Pretty good skills for a baby.'  
  
Londra was sitting on the couch laughing. Max smiled, and decided to carry on ' Rath didn't start using his powers for 2 weeks. So I figure, sometime within the next week or two Taysha will start using hers.' Max looked up as he heard the front door open, and Isabels worried voice demanding to know what was going on. Then he grinned as he heard Michaels gruff voice demand that Isabel 'move her huge ass from the doorway right now or he'd……' Max didn't get to hear the rest of Michaels sentence, because Londra had leaned over to him and was whispering that they were all here now. Max gave her a quizical look ' How'd you know? I can only hear Isabel and Michael.' Londra smiled 'Another one of my amazing talents. I just knew, that's all.'  
  
Max grinned at her, and then he heard footsteps coming towards the lounge. He turned just as Liz came through the door backwards trying to calm Isabel down, who was still demanding to know what was going on. Max grinned. Typical Isabel. 'Hey Sis.'  
  
Isabel turned to where he was standing and flung herself in his arms ' Max!!!!!!!' Isabel was screaming loud enough or half of America to hear, and Michael stuck his head around the corner to find out what was going on. Max pulled his head out of Isabels embrace and said to Michael 'Hey. Wanna help me out here.' Michael did nothing of the sort. Infact he did a very un Michael like thing. He joined in, in Isabel and Max's hug.  
  
After everyone had hugged Max, it was time for Max to be introduced to the people he'd never met. And it was time for him to introduce Taysha. Alex came into the room pulling two children behind him. 'Max. This is Ashlee' he yanked one twin of his right leg ' and this is Harrison' he pulled the other twin off his left leg.  
  
Michael was carrying a three year old little girl. 'This is Cloud.'  
  
Kyle came forward with a little boy. He looked about two, and Max was confused. Since when did Kyle get married and have kids. 'This is JC.' Liz leaned over to Max and whispered in his ear ' JC's Mom was killed a year and a half ago in a car crash.'  
  
Then Amy and Jim came forward. Jim, instead of sticking out his hand like Max had expected him to do reached out and gave him a huge bear hug. Jim had gotten softer looking over the years, and when Londra threw her self at him yelling 'Poppa Jim!' Max wasn't surprised.  
  
Jim smiled at Londra with a twinkle in his eye ' And how's my favourite floating alien?'  
  
Max turned from where Jim and Londra were having a conversation and looked over at Liz. She was laughing at something Isabel had said, when suddenly she caught a glimpse of Max watching her. Liz walked over to where Max and sat down on the couch, and sat down next to him and curled up in his arms. 'I missed you Max. When do I get my alien all to myself?' she whispered in his ear. Max smiled 'I missed you too Liz. Well, I figure we should all talk, and then we can clear them all out of here.' He kissed her fore head, and then said to her 'Do you think we should order pizza's for all the kids, and then the 9 of us can have the 'talk'?'  
  
Liz smiled ' Sure, I'll get Ria to help me order the Pizzas, and then we'll talk.'  
  
Liz left the room with Maria, and Max sat back down on the couch, thinking, until Isabel came up to him. ' So, who does the baby belong to Max?'  
  
Max laughed ' Always straight to the point, aye Issy! Thants one thing we'll talk about. Liz and Maria are ordering Pizzas for us and the kids and then we'll all talk. While we wait, why don't you tell me whats been going on here? What have you been up to?'  
  
Isabel smiled ' That's a long story Max, but I'll cut it short – I sulked for a while after you left – Liz was a wreak, so I lived here for almost 3 years, and helped her out with Londra and Rath, then we got Alex back, and I got married to him, and we had Ashlee and Harrison – ooh, one thing we are going to announce tonight – we are having another baby!'  
  
Max smiled ' Oh wow, Issy, that's fantastic!'  
  
'Yeah, and anyway, Maria and I own a fashion shop, I design the clothes and Maria designs the jewelry, and then we have other people who run the shop. Its called 'Destiny'.'  
  
Max chuckled ' Kinda a dodgy topic, considering, isn't it?'  
  
'I guess, but it fitted at the time. And, then Michael, is still a psychiatrist, Alex is a computer engineer, Kyle just got promoted to town Sheriff, and Lizzie is still a Doctor.'  
  
'Wow, Kyle the Sheriff….. that could come in handy! Anyway, what happened with Kyle and his son?'  
  
Isabel smiled weakly ' Kyle married this really nice girl, a year or so after you guys left, Amber. Amber found out about us, meaning we told her, and she was completely openminded. She got on really well with Rath. I think he took it hardest out of everyone, except Kyle and JC, when she does. Anyway, Kyle and Amber had a daughter, Rebecca, she's almost 6, she's with Ambers parents at the moment, she spends a couple of weeks there every summer, and then they had JC, whos real name is Justin Cole, and then a year and a half ago, Amber was hit by a bus. We tried to heal her, but none of us have your skills in healing, not even Liz could do it….'  
  
Max sat up stunned ' Liz? What do you mean not even Liz could do it? Liz Has powers???'  
  
Isabel gave him a sheepish look ' Opps.'  
  
1.1.1 To be continued in Part Four 


	4. Part Four - The Meeting

PART FOUR  
  
- THE MEETING -  
  
YOU WERE MINE  
  
Title: You Were Mine  
  
Part: Four  
  
Author: Lillie Cale – catcharm17@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah. I don't own Roswell (even though I wish I did) I don't know any of the actors (even though I would DIE to have Brendan Fehr, or Jason Behr, or Nick Weschler, or Colin Hanks.) And I have no association with the WB, UPN, Jason Katims or any other the other producer ppl. Don't sue me, I'm using the characters for a non-profit thing, purely for the fans of Roswell's enjoyment. Besides even if you did sue me, I have nothing to give you! Enjoy the story  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Category: Max/Liz…….. a little Maria/Michael and Alex/Isabel  
  
Summery: Max is back… Alex is too…. Huh? Max has to explain himself to everyone!  
  
Muse-ic: 'One You've Loved Somebody' – Dixie Chicks  
  
Isabel ran into the kitchen where Liz and Maria were serving Pizza's up to all the kids. 'Liz. Oh Liz, I let it slip…'  
  
Liz looked confused 'Issy, what are you talk……. Oh! Issy!!!'  
  
Isabel really did look sorry ' Lizzie, I didn't mean to, it was an accident. I was telling him about Amber and how we couldn't save her…'  
  
Liz walked up to Isabel and gave her a hug. 'Issy, don't worry, he was going to find out eventually. Besides, worrying isn't good for the baby…'  
  
Isabel leaped half a foot in the air 'Baby! Liz???? How'd you know?'  
  
Liz laughed ' Issy, I've known all the other times, remember, its one of my powers. Now, we need to go have that talk, I think I have a way to get Tess back.'  
  
Maria, the only one who had heard the whole story form Max and Liz, nodded her head. Isabel started screaming at Liz ' That Bitch! Why the hell would we want to get her back??"  
  
Liz tried to calm Isabel down ' Iz, stop You haven't heard the whole story. Tess never went back to Antar with Max. She just didn't want to look like a deserter in front of us all, so she went with Max to the caves. But then she left. Max thought she had come back to Roswell, but I guess not…….'  
  
Isabel looked even more confused ' Oh… OK.'  
  
'So,' said Liz 'we should all go into the lounge and talk about this, and I know Max has a couple of things to say.'  
  
Maria and Isabel followed Liz into the lounge where they sat down with Max, Michael, Alex, Kyle, Amy and Jim. Max spoke up ' Guys, on my trip home, to Antar I found out that Michael, Isabel and myself are all siblings. Tess is our cousin.'  
  
Kyle laughed ' So, the whole destiny thing, keeping it in the family huh Evans?'  
  
Maria glared at him ' Shut up little brother.'  
  
Kyle glared back and mutter ' Geez, ever since she found out that she was two months older than me……'  
  
Jim spoke up 'Why don't both of you shut up, and let Max continue.'  
  
Both Maria and Kyle looked sheepishly at Jim and murmured ' Yes Dad.'  
  
Max continued ' Our mother Elissa was pregnant again when we were put in the pods and sent to Earth. When the baby was born, our father, Joshua, put her into a pod on Antar, that stopped her from ageing. When I arrived, at the right place, which took a while, the city of Amidala, I was met by our Aunt and Uncle, Tess's parents. Their names are Sasha and Elijah. Elijah, our uncle is our mothers brother. They took me to the hospital where our little sister was. When she was put into the pod she was only three days old. She's six days old now.'  
  
Max turned towards the kitchen ' Londra, sweetie, can you bring her in here?' Londra passed Taysha over to Max, and Max held her out for everyone to see ' Guys, this is our little sister, Taysha Elizabeth Evans. The letter from our parents, said that whoever claimed her would become her parents. So under Antarian rule, Liz and I are her mother and father.'  
  
Isabel smiled ' Can I hold her?' she asked  
  
Max held her out for Isabel to take ' Sure Issy.'  
  
Michael spoke up 'So, Maxwell are our parents still alive?'  
  
Max sighed ' Michael, you have to understand its been over 70 years since we were sent to Earth. The rumour is that our mother died a week after Taysha was born, and our father soon after. There are those that say, that Mama and Papa were put in pods and are still alive, un-aged.'  
  
Michael gave Max a weird look 'Mama and Papa???"  
  
Max laughed ' It took me a while to get used to saying that. On Antar, the language is like English, but with differences. Like the fact that our names are slightly different. I'm not Zan, I'm Zandor….'  
  
Max's explanation meet a sea of confused faces.  
  
'Don't worry guys, it took me a while to figure out as well, but you'll pick it up. Now, this is the most important part, so listen up guys. Because I am King of Antar, our parents would be called Lady Sasha and Lord Elijah. Our last name on Antar is Alarakina. So, I am King Zandor Alarakina. This makes Liz, Queen Eliza Alarakina. They gave Liz the name Eliza, because it is the closest in Antarian to her name.  
  
Michael, you are the Crown Prince Rathian Alarakina and Maria is the Princess Ria Alarakina. Isabel, I made contact with the royal court only a couple of hours ago, and they had trouble working this one out. You are married to an 'earthling' and have taken his name, so they had to come up with an equivilant for Whitman. Isabel, you are the Crown Princess Vilandra Alarakina Witlaka, and Alex is Prince Xander Witlaka. Tess is the Princess Avana Jahled, and of course Taysha is the Crown Princess Taysha Alarakina.  
  
All of the children have titles, but this is where it gets confusing. If I was to die, Londra would become the Queen. This makes her the Princess Vilondra Alarakina, first in line for the throne. Then there is Prince Rathian Alarakina, second in line for the throne, but only if Londra has no heirs. If anything should happen to either of them, and there are no heirs, Taysha will be third in line, with Michael following her, and then Isabel.  
  
Anyway, all of that is very unlikely, so I'll continue with the names. We have the Princesses Skye, Starr and Cloud Alarakina, Princess Ashlee Alarakina Witlaka and Prince Harrison Alarakina Witlaka. The Royal court has called for these titles to be placed upon Kyle and his kids, and Amy and Jim and Lori. We have Prince Kylca Valuntino and his children, Princess Rebecca Valuntino and Prince Justin Valuntino. Also, Amy and Jim, you will become Lady Amica Valuntino and Lord Jaimie Valuntino, and lastly Princess Lori Valuntino. Any children that Tess may have will also be Prinesses and Princes.'  
  
'Wow.' Said Jim ' This is a lot to take in!'  
  
Max laughed 'Yeah, I guess so, it took the court like 4 months tto get that all stuck in my head!'  
  
Isabel muttered something under her breath and Max looked at her ' What was that Issy?'  
  
'I said, you always were slow!'  
  
Everyone laughed, and Max looked straight at her and said ' Are you telling me, you understood and remember everything I've just told you Isabel?'  
  
Isabel laughed 'Yep. Guess so. Our mom and Dad are called Elissa and Anakin. We call them Mama and Papa. Our Aunt and Uncle, Tess's parents are Sasha and Elijah. Uncle Elijah is our Mama's brother. I'm a princess, Alex is a prince, we all have weirdo names….. blah blah blah….. right?'  
  
Liz laughed ' Guess you are slow after all Max!'  
  
Max frowned, then laughed 'Guess so, OK, guys this is the hard part. We have to go back. I could go back with just Issy, Michael and Tess………but since I guess that's not a good idea, we are all leaving tommorrows………'  
  
  
  
1 To be continued in Part Five 


	5. Part Five - Antar

PART FIVE  
  
YOU WERE MINE  
  
Title: You Were Mine  
  
Part: Five  
  
Author: Lillie Cale – catcharm17@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah. I don't own Roswell (even though I wish I did) I don't know any of the actors (even though I would DIE to have Brendan Fehr, or Jason Behr, or Nick Weschler, or Colin Hanks. And seriously – Shiri, Katherine, Majandra and Emilie – ever need a best friend – I'm here! Kidding) And I have no association with the WB, UPN, Jason Katims or any other the other producer ppl. Don't sue me, I'm using the characters for a non-profit thing, purely for the fans of Roswell's enjoyment. Besides even if you did sue me, I have nothing to give you! Enjoy the story  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Category: Max/Liz…….. a little Maria/Michael and Alex/Isabel  
  
Summery: The gang and their kids have taken off for Antar. What happens now?  
  
Muse-ic: 'One You've Loved Somebody' – Dixie Chicks  
  
If you happened to be driving through the desert just outside of Roswell – on a side road off 285 South – that night, you would have noticed a large, very large group of people, both young and old gathered besdie a huge rock formation.  
  
Max stood up, from where he had been sitting on a rock. ' So is everyone ready?'  
  
Liz spoke up ' Max are you sure you know where we are going this time?'  
  
Max laughed ' Lizzie, how many times do I have to tell you. We aren't flying this time, We are time traveling…….'  
  
Jeff Parker turned to Liz 'Lizzie…. have you known about this since you married him?'  
  
Liz looked nervous ' Well actually Daddy, ummm remember when I was almost shot when I was 16? Well, um Max healed me. I would have been dead if it wasn't for him. So, ummm, Iv'e known since then…'  
  
Jeff went a pale greenish colour ' Oh. OK sweetie. By the way, can you pinch me. I'm pretty sure I'm dreaming….'  
  
'Daddy, come on, its not that bad. You'll get used to it…..'  
  
'OK sweetie, whatever you say….. whatever you say….'  
  
He turned away, and Liz turned back to Max ' Uh, Max. I have a feeling we are going to have to explain this to him when we get there.'  
  
The night before, Max and Isabel had managed to dreamwalk Tess. Tess, and she had flown in that morning. It turned out that she had had a lot to hide, when she had taken off. She had been pregnant with Kyles children. Triplet girls, who she named Michelle Amy, after Kyles mom and Maria's mom; Mikayla Elizabeth, after Michael and Liz; and Melinda Maria after her best friend in LA, before she came to Roswell, and Maria.  
  
When the girls had been 1 year old, she had married a man called Jayson, who had died 4 years ago, leaving Tess with his children, Danielle Nicole and Jaxon Michael who were now 18 and 16, and Tess and Jayson's twins, Aimee and Anthony.  
  
Gathered on the rock face, were Max, Liz, Vilondra, Rath and Taysha Evans; Alex, Isabel, Ashlee and Harrison Whitman; Michael, Maria, Starr, Skye and Cloud Guerin; Tess, Danielle, Jaxon, Mikayla, Michelle, Melinda, Aimee and Anthony Harding; Kyle, Rebekah and JC Valenti; Amy, Jim, Lori and Jess Valenti; Nancy and Jeff Parker; Diane and Phillip Evans and Ann and Chuck Whitman.  
  
After having made the decision to keep their Earth names, except for official Royal reasons, the group were time warped out of Roswell, and seconds later arrived in the city of Delainia, on Antar.  
  
Tess's parents, Elijah and Sasha greeted them, on their arrival. Elijah and Sasha had both been in pods similar to that of Taysha, until the year before when Max had arrived.  
  
Antar, was not at all different to Earth, except that they had two suns and two moons, and at night, the sky turned a violet shade, before turning into a deep purple in the dead of night. Both Liz and Maria was amazed by it, and instantly well in love with it. Isabel, Michael, Max and Tess went through a process that helped them gain their pasy memories of Antar, and their time in the throne. Luckily for all of them, the vision sent to them many years before hand, in the Pod Chamber, talking of their destinies with each other, had been a hoax, set up by Nesado, who had wanted Tess to get the rest of the Royal Four on Khivar's side.  
  
The group expalined everything in further detail to their parents, and all of their children settled down to live a normal Antarian life. Unfortunatly, their was still hostillity between Antar, and Khivar's home planet. Max and Michael were talking of setting up an allience between Earth and Antar, and over the next two years they did so, uniting the two major planets in the universe.  
  
  
  
Epilogue:  
  
9 months later, Max and Liz, Isabel and Alex, Michael and Maria, and Tess and Kyle announced the arrivals of some new members to the Antarian Royal family.  
  
Max and Liz had born to them, Cassandra Elizabeth Evans and Ryan Alexander Evans. Maria and Michael introduced Adrianna Maria Guerin and Tyler Maxwell Guerin. Then Isabel and Alex announced Rachel Ava Whitman and Alexander Michael Whitman, and last but not least, Tess and Kyle, after deciding to get back together, if not for their own sake, but for that of their children, bore Gabriella Isabel Valenti and Jayson Kyle Valenti  
  
One and a half years later, a large war broke out on Antar, and fearing for the safety of their new children, Max, Liz, Alex, Isabel, Michael, Maria, Tess and Kyle made the decision to send Cass, Ry, Adri, Ty, Rach, Xander, Gabi and Jay back to their home town, Roswell, with all of the grandparents.  
  
The story continues from here, featuring the lives of the Choosen Ones. Adrianna and Tyler Guerin; Cassandra and Ryan Evans; Rachel and Alexander Whitman and Gabriella and Jayson Valenti.  
  
Unknown to the Choosen Ones and their grandparents, 6 months after their arrival in Roswell, eight new Choosen Ones were born. The completed the circle and the Fours. They were sent to an unknown country, with their protectors, Greg and Kate.  
  
Their names were, Anabel Amy Guerin, Trey James Guerin, Caitlin Claudia Evans, Rhys Phillip Evans, Rhiannon Maya Whitman, Anthony Charles Whitman, Grace Michelle Valenti and James Brian Valenti. 


End file.
